Carry You Home
by walkingproof
Summary: When Bellamy took a job in Syria to be a diplomats detail, he didn't expect to be assigned to her daughter, and he didn't expect to get along with her so well. So when she's taken he's going to do anything and everything he can to bring her home because it's no longer about his job...it's personal.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY** : When Bellamy took a job in Syria to be a diplomats detail, he didn't expect to be assigned to her daughter, and he didn't expect to get along with her so well. During an outing Clarke is taken and Bellamy doesn't know why or by who. Bellamy knows time is of the essence so he enlists the help of some friends with the right type of skills and does anything and everything he can to bring her home, because it's no longer about his job...it's personal.

* * *

Bellamy flashed his badge to the guards at the gate while sitting in the black SUV he had been assigned while working at the US embassy. He didn't get it because it stuck out like a sore thumb and was too flashy to blend in, plus being in a place with mountains of sand made it impossible to keep clean. Not that it mattered, it wasn't his vehicle.

"You're clear." the guard in military fatigues handed him back his badge and waved him through the gate. The nice regal looking house stood before him as he pulled the car up to the front so the passenger side faced the door.

Bellamy stepped out slipping his shades on. He had truly come to hate sand. It got everywhere and when it would get windy or when sand storms would hit, it was impossible to get clean. Being military detail for the US ambassador in Syria hadn't been his first choice, but with his mom in need of money for her treatments there wasn't much option. Syria offered the most money for the least amount of time. No one stayed long and the risk factor was pretty high with things only getting worse as time went on. But he needed the money and luckily the family he was assigned to wasn't awful.

He walked inside the house and took his sunglasses off and slid them on the neck of his shirt. He nodded at the security detail that were on their way back outside, completely drenched in sweat. He definitely didn't envy them. He walked towards his first stop, which happened to be something he always looked forward to. He knocked on the door frame and peered in.

"Bellamy! I didn't know you were working today." he waved him inside with a warm smile.

Bellamy felt himself smile back, "Morning Mr. Griffin, I was requested by your wife. Apparently Clarke wants to go into town today and she asked if I would take her instead of the detail on duty."

He nodded, "Yes, Abby has been more worried lately. Of course she can't tell us why, but she has tried limiting the time we're away from the house. Which of course Clarke is giving her hell about."

"I would expect nothing less." Bellamy smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." He laughed.

"I'm going to head upstairs and save your wife the torment. When I get back I'd like to talk to you about the book you lent me." Bellamy stated and Mr. Griffin beamed.

"Yes, of course!" Bellamy nodded and left the office. There were a positives to the Griffin family, one being that Jake Griffin happened to be a university professor of history and ethics. He worked remotely and mostly did online classes so he could be with his wife Abby. Then there was their daughter Clarke. The both of them had a rough start and constantly butted heads but within a few months they started to consider each other as friends. So it made working long hours a little more tolerable.

He made his way up the stairs and heard the godawful bubblegum pop music Clarke listened to. He poked his head in and saw her drawing in the sketch pad he had bought her for her birthday last month. He walked in and turned the stereo off.

"Hey!" he watched her head pop up and minor annoyance graced her features.

"I'm doing you a favor in saving your ears from that god awful racket." he walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair facing her, "I really need to get you into real music. Classic rock will speak to your soul Clarke, I promise you."

"No thanks, I'll stick to my shitty pop music."

"Well in the car, I'm manning the radio. Last time will be the one and only time you touch the stereo in my car."

Her face lit up, "Mom's letting me leave?"

"Looks that way, so get your shit and let's go." She scrambled from the bed and started searching for her shoes, "Where are you wanting to go?"

She smiled at Bellamy, "Finn wanted to meet for lunch in town."

He tried to hide his grimace. Finn was a local politicians son and Clarke and him had met at one of those fancy dinners for diplomacy and all of that. Bellamy couldn't stand Finn, everything about the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He had tried to talk to Clarke about it but it had ended in a fight and since then he kept his mouth shut and just made sure to keep an eye on him. Along with a threat that he would break every bone in Finn's body if he tried to pull anything with Clarke. Finn had made the comment that Bellamy was in love with Clarke, which was absurd. They were friends and enough of an age gap, that while legal, is only borderline socially acceptable. He also works for her parents and the US Government so with that whole list and the fact that they were _just_ friends made his claim baseless. "Ready?" he asked as soon as she had her shoes on.

"Yup!" She smiled and followed him out the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Bellamy pulled out of the gated estate and pulled out onto a paved road and headed into town.

He popped her hand when she tried to reach for the stereo, "Hey I wasn't joking. You lost DJ privileges." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, "real mature princess."

It didn't take very long to get into the busy part of town where Clarke had chosen to meet up with Finn. Bellamy knew she tried to butter him up by choosing to eat with Finn at his favorite lunch spot. He found a parking space a little further down from the actual restaurant and parked the car. The both of them got out and started the small walk.

"Hey," Clarke said softly looking over at him, "I wanted to thank you for taking me. I know Finn isn't your favorite person."

"My opinion doesn't matter. If he makes you happy then I can tolerate him." He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face.

Once her eyes fell on Finn she hurried forward to greet him with a hug. Finn swooped down and gave Clarke a passionate kiss before tilting his head back up, "Bellamy." he nodded towards his direction. It creeped him out just how territorial Finn was with Clarke. He grimaced and nodded back.

"Clarke I'm just going to sit over there," He pointed to a few tables down. He would be far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to keep a watchful eye on surroundings. The small restaurant had a patio in the front with tables and umbrellas that gave a brief relief from the beaming sun. He pulled out his phone and decided now would be a good time to write back to some emails from his mother and sister. He never spent too long with his eyes on his screen and always made sure to take a detailed sweep of the surroundings before going back to his phone. It was something that was second nature to him after being in the marines. He made sure he was always aware of his surroundings. Once done he slid the phone back into his pocket and watched the two of them.

Bellamy never understood the appeal to Finn. He had to hear about how perfect he was and it irked him because no guy was perfect and they all wanted one thing, no matter what they told you. He had spent enough years in the service to read situations and read people. It was part of his job, a job that he was very good at. He had kept a watchful eye on Finn from the beginning. There was something that never sat right with him. Finn had issues with Bellamy since meeting with him and he never understood why. It had come across as jealousy until recently. He had started to look venomous at Bellamy every time they crossed paths. Bellamy noticed Finn trying to turn conversations to political topics, something he knew Clarke detested. It wasn't long before Bellamy also noticed he would talk Mr. and Mrs. Griffin and attempt to hold conversations that, to Bellamy, seemed like he was trying to fish for any information they were willing to divulge. Which wasn't much.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when he noticed the both of them stand up and Finn throw some money on the table. Bellamy stood up as well and weaved his way through the patio over to them when he noticed they had started to walk away and continued to put more distance between him and the two of them. He tried closing the distance between them but it seemed every person on the sidewalk felt the need to bump into him making getting to her a little harder. Once close enough he put his hand on Clarke's shoulder and turning her towards him, "And where do you think you're going?" she knew better than to just take off.

"Finn wanted to show me a hole in the wall shop a few streets over." Clarke bit her lip knowing she probably should have told Finn to wait for Bellamy..

"Hey, I've got her. She'll be with me." Finn interrupted grabbing Clarke's hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Not a chance in hell." Bellamy shook his head.

"I'm more than capable of keeping her safe from whatever dangers you Americans think is out here." Finn's slightly aggressive tone had Bellamy's training heighten his senses..

"Where she goes, i go." Bellamy said flatly.

"Dude what is your problem? It's two streets over. She'll be fine." he pushed.

Bellamy felt the anger and annoyance start to bubble up in his chest, "I said no." his voice was low and he made sure to pronounce every single syllable. There was no way in hell Bellamy would let Clarke take a walk without him. He knew more about the volatile dangers within their area than Clarke did, but he had to keep it that way. He hated keeping information from her, especially when it would stop her from making rash decisions. Secrets were the one thing he hated most about his job.

"Look, you know Bellamy has to come. But he can stay a little further back so we have some privacy. Finn, you knew this was a thing from the beginning." She looked between them.

Bellamy shot her a look. She knew that he wasn't happy with her suggestion but her eyes pleaded with him and he fought within himself. He knew he shouldn't but he also knew she hadn't been out much lately and he didn't want her to feel like she was being smothered. He relented but his senses went on high alert. "I'll be a few paces behind, but that's it." He stared down Finn.

Finn's face was filled with anger and annoyance, but he also seemed panicked. Finn tugged on Clarke's hand motioning her to continue walking. He pulled out his phone and was typing quickly his mouth in a straight line. He gently pulled on Clarke's arm forcing her to walk faster which caused Bellamy to have to walk at a quicker pace. His eyes were sweeping the surroundings because something didn't feel right and he could feel it deep in his bones. He came to a group of men arguing and tried his best to go around them but each time it was as if he was being held up and lengthening the distance between Bellamy and Clarke. His eyes scanned and came to a stop on a van. It was nondescript and he had remember seeing it parked up the street when they had sat down at the restaurant and had kept an eye on it. He remembered seeing the tape that was around one of the side mirrors and the person in the driver seat had sat in the van but never moved or made any indication he was going to. This had put Bellamy on high alert, and he started watching people as discreetly as he could and hoping he could close the gap between him and Clarke.

Bellamy reached behind him where his gun had sat all morning. He carefully turned the safety off just in case things went south and he needed to reach for it quickly. He made sure that the shirt that he wore laid back over it so it was hidden from view. He noticed Finn starting to look around and up and down the street. Bellamy heard the van before he saw it and he started rushing to close the distance between them. The van came into view and screeched to a halt right by Clarke. Bellamy broke out into a run and was weaving through people. He drew his gun with it pointed to the ground and watched as if it was in slow motion as the door slid open and someone reached out grabbing her. She fought back and went on the defensive just as Bellamy had taught her. She yelled for Bellamy and he pushed himself even harder and broke through the people. He raised his gun and shot the guy's wrist that had a hold on her and felt great pleasure in hearing his howls of pain. His stomach dropped when he saw Finn start to fight her, forcing her into the van. She kicked at him and continued to yell. Bellamy couldn't take another show without risking hitting her. She kicked out and came in contact with Finn's stomach causing him to bend over. Bellamy took that moment to line up his shot.

Two men rushed him from the alley with knives in hand. By instinct Bellamy elbowed one in the face disarming him and kicking the knife away and the other came at him forcing Bellamy to pull the trigger as the guy had been ready to throw the knife at him. The man slumped to the ground. Him momentum had been slowed and he called out to Clarke. Finn looked back at Bellamy and brought his elbow to her face and her body went limp. She disappeared into the van and Finn followed. Bellamy raised his gun and aimed for the tires as the drove away but he never got a clear shot.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Within seconds he was running back to the SUV that was parked around the corner. He knew he didn't have long before he would lose. He yelled for people to get out of his way as he rushed to the driver side. He climbed into the vehicle and started the engine and throwing it into drive not even bothering with a seatbelt. He heard the gravel shoot out from under the tires as he peeled out of his parking spot and onto the street. He ran a stop sign and turned right cutting off a car and speeding through the downtown area hoping to close the distance between him and that piece of shit van .

Bellamy pulled out his phone and held down the number three and turned it on speaker and tossing it on the dashboard as he weaved in and out of traffic. Within two rings he heard a voice that made him want to yell in triumph.

"What Blake? I'm busy trying to get laid." a feminine voice floated through the speakers.

"Raven I need you to track a phone for me." He rushed out and laid on the horn when someone got in his way.

"Bellamy I'm kind of in the mid-"

"Raven please! It's important. Someone took Clarke and I'm so far behind I'm not sure I'll be able to find them without it." He begged, because his job was to protect Clarke and he had failed.

"Alright, hold on." He heard shuffling and a muffled voice, "Okay what's her phone number?"

"96356891224 and I need it now Raven."

"I know Bellamy, I'm working on it. The internet isn't exactly top notch out here."

"Raven." he warned. He didn't have time to care about coming off as an asshole.

"Okay it looks like she's about ten kilometers west of you."

"West?" he was confused. He couldn't remember any threats that were west of their area.

"Yeah, it looks like they might not be on a road anymore."

Bellamy cursed, "Is there anyway that you could try and keep her on GPS and try to keep me on course to intercept them? I'm sure I could probably ch-"

"The signal dropped."

"What!?"

"I mean it could be a satellite thing, but it's unlikely. My guess is they ditched the sim card." He could hear the sound of Raven's typing.

Bellamy punched the steering wheel and yelled, "Goddammit!" He pulled off the road and punched the wheel over and over.

"I can keep an eye on her number and let you know if it pops back up." She said sympathetically.

"I'm headed your way." He shook out his hand and turned the car around heading towards Raven's house and hoping that she could help and give him something to go on. At this point he didn't have much information and he didn't want to call Abby yet without having more information and a plan on how to get Clarke back.

* * *

So I've toyed with this idea and I've got the next chapter almost written if this is something anyone would be interested in. I know I've got other stories that I haven't updated and I promise I will get there, but I've hit a wall with them every time I try (my writer friends know what I'm talking about). Please let me know if this is something you would enjoy and what you think. I don't want to post something people won't read, So let me know.

Also, for my readers that were pushing for a ch. 2 of thigh-highs and neckties...Christmas is just around the corner ; )

*Requests are being accepted at the moment, PM requests*


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy had walked into Raven's house without knocking and walked through the living room back to the computer room where he hoped Raven would be. He needed Raven's quick thinking andu a friendship flourished, and he had never been more thankful for it.

"Before you ask, no her cell phone hasn't come back on. But I am currently trying to see if I can position Altec's satellite and hopefully be able to use it like a google maps type thing. But the most we will probably get is heat signatures." She spun back around and clicked around on her screen.

"We're in the middle of a fucking desert Raven, what the hell is a heat signature going to tell us!?" His voice was rising despite him doing his best to try and keep himself level headed.

"Hey!" she turned and snapped at him. "I get your stressed but you're not going to turn into an asshole. Did you forget how many times I was able to lead you out of shitty situations with next to nothing? And not that it matters, but the reason it will work is because it gets a lot cooler in the evenings which will show heat signatures if they aren't in town and did, in fact, start driving off road."

Bellamy tugged at his hair, "I need to find her Raven."

"I know that Bellamy but yo-"

"No you don't understand. There is so much shit you don't know about, that I can't tell you. I need to find her in the next 24 hours Raven, or this could get even worse. I don't have the networking here that I do in the states. The less people know, the better. But I'm almost positive this goes up higher than a pissed off terrorist group with some agenda. Collins was with her when they took her. He pushed her into the van. This is so much more...tell me I'm wrong!" Bellamy was thinking about every possible scenario she could be in and it was driving him into a panic.

It was quiet between them, "Alright, let me call Miller and Monty. Between the three of us and the contacts we have, we're bound to find something. Just go sit down and let me do what I do."

Bellamy nodded and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts hoping that maybe he could think of someone who he could trust to help them. But after thinking about it for a moment he wanted to keep the circle as tight as possible so he put his phone back in his pocket and sat down on a chair in the living room. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes and started going through earlier today and trying to figure out if maybe he caught something that could give him answers. Your brain takes in so much information at one time that it is easy to miss something. Bellamy had learned this process while working in Afghanistan and he was his platoon leader and had to be the one to be debriefed and give his superiors all the information from missions.

So Bellamy was running the morning with Clarke in his mind, seconds at a time. From the time they left the house to the point of him pulling into Raven's driveway. His mind derailed when he thought about how much she had smiled this morning and how happy she was. The fact she made him laugh and the suffocation of guilt for letting Finn Collins anywhere near her. He felt the anger rise with the guilt. If he ever got his hands on Finn he would be the last thing that piece of shit saw.

Clarke's head hurt and the sides of her mouth hurt, they felt raw. She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus. She felt her body jostle and she noticed she couldn't use her hands to brace herself from rolling. It was then that she noticed the fabric tied around her mouth and something that was holding her hands together behind her. She did her best to sit herself upright.

"Good, you're up. How's your head?" Finn grimaced. "Things didn't exactly work out the way they were supposed to. I honestly didn't think you'd fight back like you did." He reached over and tried to tuck the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Clarke pulled back at his touch.

Clarke's eyes were taking in her surroundings. She was in van that looked to be gutted without any seats in the back. The only seats were the driver and passenger seats, which both were occupied. Her confusion turned to anger as the memories slow came back to how she got here.

Clarke went to ask a question but it was muffled and the material rubbed at the sides of her mouth. "If I take the gag off are you going to scream or cause issues?"

Clarke shook her head. He leaned on his knees and pulled the gag down so the material hung around her neck. She stretched out her jaw and licked her lips, "You kidnapped me?" her voice was barely audible as she looked at him.

"I don't think I would consider this kidnapping per say." Finn said off handedly.

"You took me against my will Finn. Are you joking?" she asked incredulously. She knew losing her cool on him was the last thing she needed to do. Clarke had made fun of Bellamy when he made her sit down and listen on what to do if she was ever taken. She thought he was being overly dramatic the last few weeks, but she had never been more grateful. Comply, Compare, and Contact. The three C's that Bellamy had drilled into her. It was one of the only reasons she seemed so calm. But she was terrified on the inside.

"I haven't hurt you. I still care about you." His voice was soft. All she wanted to do was head-butt him in the face, but that was something she could never do.

"If you care about me, then let me go. I don't know what all of this is about, but I have nothing to do with it." She glanced from him to the people in the front.

"You have everything to do with it. The United States government refuses to listen, so we're force them. It's much easier to take the child of a diplomat than the diplomat themselves. What we had was real Clarke."

Clarke shook her head, her hands started to shake. This was truly happening and she was terrified. Her mind went through everything Bellamy had taught her. There was some comfort that he did show her how to get out of zip ties if she was ever in that situation. At the time it was just something to do to pass the time while they waited on her mother, but now she needed to apply it to real life. She took a shaky breath and just looked at the ground. She needed to get her thoughts in order and start following Bellamy's three C's. For now she needed to comply.'

Bellamy had been banished from Raven's computer room after interrupting her for the sixth time. Miller was now sitting with him out in the living room. Miller had served with Bellamy and both had decided to take positions at the same place. The pay was great and it helped having a friend.

"I know you've probably done this already but can you describe anything about them? The vehicle, the people, anything?" Miller was looking at Bellamy intently. Both had switched into the marines they had been a few years ago. They were already planning and trying to network. They had already moved into the gray area of the law, but not enough to get flagged by anyone.

"Blue van. Paint was chipping and faded. The side mirror had duct tape on it. The drive had on a brown shirt, I think, the guy pulling her in was wearing a blue shirt but I couldn't really see his face. It shouldn't be hard to figure him out, I shot his hand. I don't know how bad it is but I heard him yell out in pain and I saw some blood. And then there's Finn. Jeans, with a plain white t shirt and a button down. It was light blue and dark blue plaid." Bellamy looked over at Miller, "That's all I can remember. I keep going through everything again but that's the most I can come up with."

Miller had always been in awe of Bellamy's ability to recall situations and surroundings, and it was times like this where they truly benefited from it. "Can you remember seeing that van any other time you've gone out with Clarke?"

"No, Abby hasn't let Clarke go out in a while, at least not into town. There has been serious tension with the Syrian government and Abby felt it was enough to warrant keeping everyone at home when possible." Bellamy was beating himself up for letting them walk ahead. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he did it anyways. In his moment of trying to make Clarke just a little happier about being able to leave the house he put her in harm's way and now he had no idea where she was.

"What about her and Finn. Did they have a fight recently? Do you think this could be something as stupid as jealousy or irrational behavior and he's just trying to scare her?"

Bellamy groaned in frustration, "Not that I know of, but I wasn't exactly her confidant in her love life. She knew I couldn't stand Finn. We had a huge argument about it a few months ago and after a few days of her not talking to me I told her I wouldn't talk about it anymore and I'd keep my mouth shut. So even if something did happen between them, I wouldn't know about it."

Miller nodded, "Okay, then let's start there. We both know that it's probably not that, but while Raven and Monty work their magic it gives you something to do. We can go back to her house and take a look around. We can take the back entrance so the Griffin's don't know."

Bellamy nodded, "Okay, let me just check with Raven before we go."

"Dude." Miller warned standing up with him, "You're gonna get banned from the house."

"I just wanna check progress before we go, that's it." He raised his hands in defense.

"Then I'll talk to Monty." Miller said just about a whisper as they walked towards Raven's kitchen which was where Monty had set up shop. He put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Hey."

Monty didn't look up from his computer, "Hey."

Millers face contorted into confusion, "What is that?"

It was like Monty had just realized that they were in the kitchen with him, "Oh. Umm I'm currently searching through all the radio waves that are around the area we think they may have drove towards. We aren't sure if they're even using radios or if it's only those few guys, but it would let us pinpoint where they are within a ten square mile area." Monty's concentration never broke from his task.

"We're gonna go search Clarke's room, if anyone finds anything just call one of us." Miller kissed the top of Monty's head.

"Love you, be safe." Monty's eyes left the monitor for a split second to look at Miller.

"Always, love you. Now nerd out." he jutted his chin to the computer and Monty smiled.

You never would have guessed the two of them would gravitate towards each other. Miller was a total outdoors type person, the stereotypical Marine without the big head. While Monty was quiet at first and was a mastermind behind a computer. But they balanced each other out so well, you couldn't help but have hope for real love.

They both climbed in Miller's car and it didn't take long to get to Clarke's house. Bellamy leaned over when Miller pulled up and handed his badge along with Miller's military ID, "Hey Emerson." The guard looked at the badge and handed it back and tilted his head letting them through. Bellamy directed Miller to park at the back of the house. They made their way through the house as quietly as possible. They would walk by some of their staff a few times before they had made it upstairs and inside Clarke's room. Bellamy closed the door behind him.

Bellamy went straight towards her bedside table and opened the drawer, "She keeps shit everywhere so you'll probably find random shit in weird places. There's art stuff everywhere so don't mess with it or she'll have my head." He talked as if there was no chance that he wouldn't get her back. Bellamy pulled out the notebook he'd been looking for. He felt so awful and wrong breaking her privacy by reading her journal but he didn't know how else to find out what was happening and if her and Finn had been fighting. He did his best to just skim the pages instead of reading every detail, partly because of time and partly so he wasn't completely taking away her privacy. His eyes stopped at Finn's name and made sure to fully read the entry.

 _I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I've been stuck in this house for far too long and Finn came over today to spend time together since my mother has lost her mind. Sometimes I don't feel like he's truly into me because I won't instantly open my legs for him. I mean we've done other stuff, but I don't trust him fully. He tried pushing me farther than I was comfortable with. My first reaction was to talk to Bellamy about it and get his opinion, he doesn't like Finn and I think I'm starting to see it myself. I wish I could go to him about this and it not cross a line. We agreed to not discuss Finn and I didn't want to break that so I'm going to try and navigate this myself. But if he keeps pushing me I think I may need to tell Bellamy because I know Bellamy would protect me._

The emotions were so overwhelming. The anger at Finn for pushing her when she didn't want to have sex. The sadness that she felt she couldn't come to him about that. He knows it would have been weird for a few minutes but he would have talked to her, he would have been honest. But lastly the guilt, she knew he would protect her. It didn't matter what it was about she trusted him and he had failed her. He closed the journal and slid it in his back pocket and told himself it was for research purposes only.

"Hey Bell, I think you should look at this." Miller pulled a photo from a cork board and handed it to him. It was a picture of Clarke and Finn standing on top of a small mountain and he could see something farther in the background. It was a long shot but if they had visited it before, he may take her there to make her feel a sense of safety. It wasn't uncommon in this type of situation since they had a relationship beforehand.

"Let's get this to Raven. It may not be anything but if they've visited there before they could possibly go back. It seems secluded enough." he slid it in his pocket paired with the journal from before.

"I agree. I'm gonna grab this sketchbook from her bed and bring it back. A quick flip through showed some landscapes so maybe she's drawn where she's at before."

"No." Bellamy's voice was firm.

Miller's eyebrows shot up, "Why? It's just a sketchbook."

"Because you don't know her. That sketchbook is even worse than me scanning through her journal. That's the window to her soul, or at least that's what she tells me. I gave her that for her birthday. She would never forgive me."

"I'm pretty sure she would give you a pass if it saves her Bellamy. You need to get past your relationship with her and start thinking critically. This is the time to think with your head, not your heart." He took a step towards him. "Bellamy, never in our friendship have I pulled rank on you but if you want to find her you need to get past breaking her privacy, because if you don't there may not be any privacy to break." It was harsh and Miller knew it but his best friend was so far deep into his self-loathing mind that he was trying to do everything he could to make sure she would forgive him when he got her back.

"Alright, grab it. Let's get this stuff back to Raven's."

* * *

AN: Wow, two chapters in two days. I feel pretty accomplished i'm not going to lie. I'm definitely having fun with this story and i'm going to do my best to update my other stories, but let me know what you think. I never know how these types of stories are received so if you're enjoying it let me know! I love hearing from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was sitting in a musty damp room. She had no idea where she was, they put a bag over her head when they brought her inside. The zip ties were beginning to dig into her wrists, but Finn had kept the gag out of her mouth which she was grateful for. It felt wrong to feel grateful for anything to do with Finn. She tested how tight the zip ties were and felt a little relief in the fact that if she did it right, she could be able to remove the zip ties but it would definitely be painful. Clarke looked up when she heard the doorknob turn.

Finn walked in with a bag and one of the guys from the van. The one that Bellamy had shot. She felt pride at the fact Bellamy was able to get a shot in. "Clarke, I know you've got a more extensive background with medical things. I need you to patch up my buddy here." Finn patted the guy on the shoulder and he yelped from pain.

"Umm...what?" She was astonished at his request. He wanted her to help save one of his little minions.

"I know you heard me, Clarke." He looked at her sternly and walked over to her. Clarke scooted herself as far back as she could in fear. He stopped, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to cut off the zip ties for now so you can patch him up." He bent down so he was eye level with her. He put his hand on her shoulder lightly and pulled her towards him. She was worried he was about to try and kiss her but he went past her head and took out a knife and cut them.

Clarke pulled her wrists free and put them out in front of her. The skin had been rubbed raw and it was bright red and it looked as if some skin had peeled off on the outside of her wrists. She tried to rub them to ease the pain but all it did was cause her to gasp in pain. Finn stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She refused his help and despite the pain, she pushed herself up so she could stand. She followed Finn over to where the other guy was standing.

She surveyed his wound. The bullet had gone straight through his wrist and he was clutching a towel around the wound and it was covered in red. The guy looks extremely pale and she knew he had lost a lot of blood. "Why can't you take him to a hospital. I've never done anything with a bullet wound before."

Finn met her gaze, "Because your little friend is probably searching for bullet wound injuries in all medical facilities around here, and leading him here kind of defeats the purpose of all of this. So, can you please look at this and do what you need to do?"

Clarke wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, but she knew she had to do what he asked until she could figure something out. "Fine." She walked around to the other side and held her hand out, "Can I see your hand?" She asked. Finn translated and the man put his hand on hers and she unwrapped the towel completely. "I'm going to need a surface to do this." She looked at Finn. He nodded and disappeared for a minute before coming back with a small wooden table that would have to do. She laid out the soaked towel and brought his hand to rest on it.

Clarke felt sick to her stomach seeing the hole the bullet left, but the exit wound was the one that made her feel woozy. She pulled the bag of stuff towards her and looked through it. There was alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, band-aids, suture kit, tweezers and super glue. She chewed her bottom lip while looking at everything. She was battling with herself on what to do. She could correctly fix the wound and hope he would be okay, or she could deliberately cause an infection and pretty much assure that he would get ill and be forced to go to a hospital if they would allow it. Her moral compass was skewed when facing a kidnapping and possibly sacrificing someone for a chance to save herself.

Bellamy sat everything in the small free space on the kitchen table. Monty was still hard at work and was already on his second red bull. He sighed and pulled the picture out of his pocket and headed towards Raven's computer room. Miller had decided to stay in the kitchen with his boyfriend leaving Bellamy to possibly walk into Raven's wrath. He decided the safe bet was to knock on the door frame. Raven spun her chair around to look at him, "What, Blake?"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. This is just way more personal than anything I've had to deal with. I've had this happen in Afghanistan but never someone so close to me." He leaned against the door frame.

Raven nodded, "I accept your apology." Her eyes shifted to his hands, "What's that in your hand?"

Bellamy stepped into the computer room and handed her the photo, "Miller and I didn't really know if this would be any help, but it's a picture of her and Fucker on some trail overlooking the inner city. I have no idea where it is, but he may have taken her there? Somewhere he knows and thinks maybe she'll feel safe. Honestly, I'm just guessing at this point. I know it's very unlikely, but anything is better than nothing."

"I should be able to scan it and use a program to try and find it using the satellite images, but you have to decide on either that or the heat signatures because using it on the picture right now won't give us much time since it's later on in the day." Raven set the picture off to the side.

"Let's do the heat signatures and if we don't get anything tonight can we try attempting to locate where that picture was taken?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I don't see that being an issue." Raven motioned for him to come closer so he closed the space between them and looked over her shoulder. She had four screens with something different on each one and nothing looked familiar or even made sense. "So right now I've got a search running for any gunshot injuries for any hospital within a hundred miles. As long as no one catches me in the system we should be able to run this continuously." She pointed to the monitor on the far right. "I've got the satellite looking right on the outskirts of downtown where you said they drove off. In a couple of hours, the temperature should start dropping. Unfortunately, to get a really crisp signature, it's going to be a lot later tonight when it gets much colder." She pointed the monitor beside it, "I'm going through water and utility companies to see if there has been anything turned on within the last three months in any semi-remote locations. This _may_ work, but they could be using a generator...at least that's what I would do."

Bellamy straightened up and let out a breath, "This is like a needle in a haystack, Raven. It's only been a few hours and I feel like she's slipping through my fingers."

"Hey," Raven grabbed his hand, "You've got the smartest people in your corner. They can't escape all of us. They're bound to fuck up at some point. It's the waiting that is the worst part."

He tried to muster a smile, "Thanks, Raven."

"Bellamy." He turned to see Miller standing in the doorway with Clarke's sketchbook.

"Why do you have that?" Bellamy walked towards him.

"Get over it, Bellamy. There's a reason I came to you, not to just piss you off. Look." He held out the sketchbook and Bellamy took it and looked down at the picture and turned it so he could see the picture upright.

"This looks like our hiking trail." His eyes raked over the entire picture. He could see the rock formation that looked like a boat off in the distance and the trail winding up the side of it.

"Did you take her there?"

Bellamy shook his head, "No, but I told her about it. Told her that if she ever made it to the top she'd love the view." He looked up at Miller, "That means she probably took him there, or she took Emerson. We're the only two people that would have agreed to take her." He handed the sketchbook back to Miller and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Emerson's number. He hoped he would pick up even though he was on duty right now.

"Emerson." His voice brought mild relief.

"Hey, did you ever take Clarke to the Green Hiking Trail?" He chewed his bottom lip impatiently.

"I think I took her and her boyfriend out there a few weeks ago when you were sick, why?"

"Thanks." He hung up and looked at Miller, "Emerson took both of them there a few weeks ago." He glanced at his watch, "We've got a few hours, we could probably make the hike and be back before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, let's go." He turned and started walking to the kitchen and set the sketchbook down on the table. Bellamy was right behind him and noticed the kitchen was empty.

"Where's Monty?"

Miller laughed, "I made him go outside for some sunlight before he turned into a vampire on me. He's been working on some new code for a defense company and he's stayed closed up in his office for the last week. I finally put my foot down and made him go outside for a little bit. A little vitamin D would do him some good."

"The D would do who some good?"

Bellamy choked on a laugh at the unexpected question. He turned to see Raven standing there with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. He could see the small tinge of pink on Miller's face which made it so much better. It wasn't easy to fluster Miller so when it was done, the win was sweet.

"Vitamin D...Sunlight." Miller opened the door, "Come on." he mumbled and ushered Bellamy out of the door. He saw Monty sitting on the porch with his laptop out in front of him. He felt grateful for all of his friends willing to rally with him on such short notice.

"So if he's a vampire does that make you Bella?" Bellamy smirked.

"I'm more of a Jacob." Miller said dismissively, "Didn't peg you for a Twilight fan."

"I raised a teenager, what's your excuse?"

Miller gave Bellamy the finger and walked over to his boyfriend and tilted his head back so he was looking at him and not the computer screen, "We're going to go to the hiking trail I told you about, we'll be back in a few hours." He placed a quick kiss and Miller and Bellamy climbed into Bellamy's vehicle.

Bellamy's apartment wasn't too far from Raven's so it didn't take long for him to pull in. "I just want to grab some things as a precaution." Miller nodded and they made their way inside and Bellamy led the way to the back of the apartment where his bedroom was. In his walk-in closet, he had a big gun safe. He quickly put in the combination and pulled it open. It was filled with rifles and handguns and what looked like over fifty boxes of ammunition for all the guns combined. He grabbed a few rifles and handed them to Miller who laid them on the bed as Bellamy continued to hand him more stuff. At the end of it he had two rifles for the both of them and three handguns and a knife. You could say Bellamy enjoyed being prepared for anything and that in his time with the Marines he enjoyed going to the range.

The two of them filled clips and magazines with the correct ammunition, he grabbed all the extra magazines and clips they were going to bring as back up in case things went south. He tossed a bulletproof vest at Miller and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to your funeral and I have one already in the car. So grab your shit and let's go." Each of them slung the rifles over their shoulder and put the guns in the holsters they had attached to their hip and the dual holsters by their chests. They left shortly after and Bellamy was sure if anyone saw them that he'd be getting a call from his landlord.

It took forty-five minutes for them to reach the trail. They left most of the guns in the vehicle but grabbed to two smallest handguns and slipped them into discrete holsters. The rocky terrain definitely wasn't Bellamy's favorite but he hadn't been lying to Clarke about the view being worth it. Once they had walked halfway up to where the hiking truly started he could see Miller eyeing him.

"You obviously have something to say, so let's hear it." He could already feel the incline starting meaning in about fifty feet they would have to truly start hiking.

"Why haven't you told her parents? I get that it's your job to protect her and you failed-" Bellamy shot him a glare, "you know what I meant. I just don't get why you can't tell them."

"Because…" He took a deep breath knowing he was technically breaking the law in a big way but hell in this moment treason seemed like the least of his worries, maybe if someone understood then he could feel like he could breathe and not drowning in why this was such a huge deal, other than the obvious. "Abby pulled me aside almost three months ago and told me that things were shifting in her relationship with Collin's family and she was sure that someone on their payroll was also on someone else's, but she didn't know whose. Abby's been stonewalling the local Syrian Government over absurd requests and they aren't happy with it. I have twenty-four hours to try and get as much information as I can before whoever inside her house finds out about it because the information I can get now can't be warped. I know whoever took Clarke isn't going to try anything until tomorrow because they probably don't have all their shit lined up. So as long as I can bring her something other than 'i don't know' I want to keep it quiet. I told Abby when I first started that I would do my job but that meant that if anything ever happened that she would have to trust my judgment. I'm almost positive that Clarke has turned into their bargaining chip to get what they want."

"So we don't have shit to go on is what you're telling me, basically." Miller looked over at him and Bellamy grunted in response. Miller put his arm out and stopped Bellamy, "Look, man, I get that this is a big deal and it's obvious you care about her. But just remember that it's not just _your_ life that's helping you right now. So don't go guns blazing if something happens, alright? Keep a level head." Miller obnoxiously rubbed his head trying to break the tension and Bellamy swatted his hand away.

"I'm not stupid Miller."

"No but you think with your heart and sometimes you forget to think with your head. Yeah, you can normally separate the two but you've got a connection to this girl and it goes past your job." Bellamy glared at him, "Don't even try and lie to me. We've been best friends for forever and I know you."

"It's not like that." He grumbled.

"Dude." Miller gave him a knowing look.

"Shut up." Bellamy walked ahead leaving Miller behind. He made sure to keep an eye on the rocks to make sure none of them would slip and hit Miller. He knew that Miller wasn't that far off on the fact that Clarke meant a lot to him. Over the past month, Bellamy was starting to see the gray area that had manifested with his relationship with Clarke. He definitely knew it was more than being her detail, and maybe even more than friends. He had mostly come to the conclusion that they were closer to best friends than anything else.

They both hiked the rest of the way to the top in silence. Miller could tell that Bellamy was lost in thought and that he had pushed a little too hard on him, but he knew Bellamy was emotionally invested in Clarke which was always a wild card in any situation with any person. Emotions risked rash decisions and Miller wanted to come home to his boyfriend, preferably not in a body bag. Bellamy was good at keeping things separate and he had proven that many times in their service together, but Miller had never seen Bellamy so protective over anyone other than his sister.

They hiked for an hour and Bellamy could see the clearing, "This is it." he called over his shoulder. The both of them took appreciation over the fact that Clarke had been able to draw it in such detail. Their eyes scoped the area but the nearest place was probably three miles from where they stood and for the number of times that Bellamy had hiked this trail he knew there wasn't any place within the trail to hide anything. "There's nothing here!" He yelled in frustration, "This is pointless!" He grabbed a loose rock and threw it as hard as he could.

Miller didn't say anything he just stood aside and let his friend vent. Bellamy turned to him "I don't have shit to go on and we're wasting time. I have hours Miller, _hours_ , to give them something of use and I don't have shit."

"Maybe it's going to take more than our group, there isn't anything wrong with that. We've got a head start and that is more than they have probably planned for. Maybe we can call Kane, he runs a private protection service now and I'm sure he'd be willing to help. You've always been close to him." Miller tried to console his friend.

"It might be the only option we have at the end of this," Bellamy said begrudgingly.

"Bellamy we have Raven and Monty working on this as we speak. Two of the greatest minds we both know and can probably talk circles around rocket scientists. It's only been a few hours and you're wanting instant results. All of us are busting our asses trying to find her and we may not know her, but it doesn't mean we're not going to try as hard as we would if it was one of us. Look, we know _a lot_ of people that can help us with this if we need it. We aren't helpless, we're just having to be extremely cautious. As soon as you give me the okay I'll call everyone I know that can help us find her, alright?" Miller tried his best to console his friend with logic and a tiny sliver of optimism.

Bellamy knew everything he was saying was right and he was hoping that they would find her before they would have to get anyone else involved. Statistics show that the longer someone is missing the less likely you are to find them alive, but Bellamy knew that didn't apply to this situation because no one has the team that he does. "Let's go." he said, only leaving it at that. For now Bellamy was just going to take everything one minute at a time and do all that he could to make sure that he could bring her home safe and sound.

* * *

AN: Okay guys i know it's been a bit since i updated this story and i apologize, honestly the only reason it's up now is because my husband has been hounding me all week (he's playing beta for this story and hes a little...invested). So you get a chapter. You would have had one earlier this week but i ended up in a blackhole of BTS after their AMA performance. I've been watching too many videos, so do yourself a favor and look up BTS Mic Drop. Let me know what you think of the chapter, this sucked was over 6 pages so enjoy every bit of its goodness.


End file.
